A Dear Confession
by kyoxcatz
Summary: This is a romantic story, featuring Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke, about their life, concerning their family, and how they found love to each other.


Haruno Sakura is a junior high student in Komodachi Gakuen. She lost her parents since she was still 9 years old. She lived by herself since then. Even though her life is kind of' miserable, she still tends to look on the bright side. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, is just like her. But he lost his parents a couple ore years before Sakura's parents passed away.

Uchiha Sasuke is also a junior high student of Komodachi Gakuen. In fact, he and Sakura are classmates at present, and the whole 3 years before. Sasuke is one of the coolest and popular guys in their school, as well as Sakura, who is also one of the most popular girls in their school.

Sasuke though thinks that Sakura is just an ordinary girl, just like any other girl around him, whom he thinks is so annoying. Sakura on the other hand, thinks that Sasuke is cute, handsome, and cool.

Every single day, Sakura is always grateful and happy, for she was able to see Sasuke every single day, the love of her life. Even though she knows that he doesn't really like her that much. She already did everything to convince or to make him fall in love with her.

**That morning in school…………**

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted loudly, while running towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, ohayo!" she said. Sasuke didn't even react. It was just like there was nobody around. He ignored her completely. Even though, Sakura didn't even mind about that. She still had her hopes up.

**The day after (still in school)…………….**

"Sasuke-kun!" she said loudly, and again greeted him with a good morning. Well….. just like her same old routine every morning. When school ended, she looked for Sasuke. She was pretty excited to give him the gift that she made. A few minutes had passed, and finally she found Sasuke sitting under a cherry blossom tree.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted loudly, pointing both of her forefingers together, and had a pinkish blush on her face. "….I have something for you" she said, while reaching it to his hands. "Sakura" he said, with cold, low, and with a dark voice.

Sakura was shocked at the moment.

"You're annoying, and you're always bugging me off. Get out of my sight. I never wanted you even a bit! So stop your nonsense, because you will never ever get my attention" he said, and walked away, leaving her in tragic sadness and with her eyes flooded with tears.

**That night…………………..**

Sasuke went off outside, and went to the cherry blossom tree, and sat under it for awhile, and then thought about his parents, and thought about Sakura too. He smirked and said, "I have no time for girls…….. How does she even know how I feel………She probably is at home with her parents by now." He then relaxed for awhile.

At that same night, Sakura also went out, and went to the cherry blossom tree. Sasuke then noticed that someone came. Sakura went to the other side of the tree, and thought of her parents. "Mom, dad, if only you were here to comfort me. I'm so lonely today." She said, as her eyes shed tears on the ground.

As of what Sasuke heard, he felt bad for her, and never thought that they were at the same position. He then realized that he should be nicer to her.

**The following day………….**

While Sasuke was walking to school, he noticed that Sakura wasn't there to greet him, good morning. He then hurried to school. He noticed that in school, Sakura was also not around. Probably was sick, or was just love sick. The following night, Sasuke went to the cherry blossom tree again, and waited for her. Then, a few minutes passed, she came.

Sakura was a bit shocked, and shed some tears again, when she saw Sasuke." This could be just a dream." She said closing her eyes, and shook her head. Sasuke then went near her, and raised her chin up, to let her look at his face.

_** "Sakura… this is not a dream, but a reality"**_

_** "I'm sorry for what I have said earlier"**_

_** "Just think that those awful words never did passed through your ears"**_

_** "Please forgive me"**_

_** "I never thought that you were in the same position like mine"**_

_** "I know how you feel "**_

_** "My parents also passed away"**_

_** He hugged her tightly, and said,**_

_** "Please…… stop crying"**_

_** "I'm right here, right by your side"**_

_** "You are my cherry blossom"**_

_** "Whom I will always take care of"**_

At that moment, Sakura heard his heart beating so fast. She knew that he also has feelings for her.

**"Arigato-gusaimasu! Aishiteru"** she said.** "I love you too Sakura."**


End file.
